Gifts of Power
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is how it all began before events in Vodoo with a Vengence. Please read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Light and Dark

Gifts of Power:

(A/N: This is how it all began before events in Vodoo with a Vengence written by the talented Dragon-Rider12.)

The Great Mouse Detective characters belong to Disney

Belle belong to Dragon-Rider12

Katherine, Brenda, Joesph, Robin and Damien belong to me

Chapter 1: Birth of Light and Dark

It was a week since Belle's downfall and everyone was settling down in the living room of Baker Street.''How could a creature like her be born to crime I hope the parents are ashamed for bringing that woman into this world'' said Dawson angrily staring out the window.

Everyone knew he was talking about Belle as there was a wild wind outside the house battering at the glass. Katherine who had recently joined them after they helped rescue her son from the woman she called her sister. ''Actually Dawson she wasn't always like that in her younger years she was quite kind'' said Kat as she rocked Damien in her arms as he was starting to fall asleep.

She heard a snort at her which came from Basil. ''I find that hard to believe it when I see it'' said Basil as it sounded he didn't believe her. ''What I say is true Basil'' said Kat then an idea came to her.

''Would all of you mind I tell you a story'' said Kat. Everyone's ears pricked up specially Olivia. ''We love to hear it'' said Olivia. ''Oh right settle this is Belle's story, my story, our story of how it all began with love, friendship, loss, happiness and a twist of events that changed our lives'' said Kat as she started to tell her tale.

In a tiny red brick house in Boston stood with a tiny garden. It belonged to the local shoemaker Joseph and his lovely wife Brenda. They had made their living on his work for he would wake up at dawn before the sun rose. He would get dressed as Brenda waited for him.

For she would come to accompany him so he wouldn't get lonely for he would be gone from morning, noon and night she knew he wouldn't be home sometimes till midnight. She watched at her husband at work as she would put a hand to the craft. Joseph was amazed at how fast Brenda was at learning.

He choose her as his wife for she was the most beautiful creature he had ever met. As her white fur reminded him of the white snow he would fondly play in as a child. Her green eyes had jade embers dancing in them as those eyes of hers held a great secret.

Jospeh wondered who her family were or how she hadn't introdcue him to them or what her life was like growing up. He knew she grew up in Boston that as all he leanred. As she wore a corn blue dress with a blood red headscarf.

True they weren't rich but they weren't poor either for they lived in happy lives. Most times Brenda would see the many women mice pass by the house holding ont the hands of their little children. It brought sadness for her heart. As she stared down at her only pride and joy a flower box by the window.

She would grow white and pink roses in it as that and doing housework and cooking when she was by herself in the house. Her heart ache as she longed for a child of her own a baby girl or boy she didn't care for she wasn't one for vanity.

Her only wish was that her baby was healthy and happy. One night Brenda made a fine dinner with the little food they made. ''Joseph dear'' she began. ''What is now Brenda can it till morning'' said Joseph as his brown eyes were tired from his work as his short blond hair hang limp on his head. As the sound of his heavy brown boots as he wore a white shirt and dull blue trousers as his ears droop and his tail tred behind him.

''No I want to settle it tonight I want a tiny seedling'' said Brenda. ''Oh right then Brenda if that makes you happy I will go and bring you home some tomorrow from work problem sorted'' said Joseph.

''No I didn't mean what I meant I want my own seedling inside of me'' said Brenda. ''Oh you mean a child look Brenda we went over this a thousand times I am sorry it upsets you but we can't have children it is painful but it is the truth'' said Joseph saying his peace calmly.

Brenda felt hurt by his words trying not to show it. Brenda guessed by her own special talent that he didn't want to have children in secret. He felt he didn't want to share her with anyone. Joseph wanted it only the two of them and that was the way he wanted it to stay.

The days went by and Joseph noticed how big Brenda's belly was getting. it made him nervous and scared but he shrugged the thought away. Then one autumn night as the air was filled with a cold breeze. Joseph ran fast to his house so he could nestle down with Brenda for the night.

He felt an empty bed calling him as he burst through the door. ''Brenda, Brenda I am home odd why didn't she answer she always does when I return home after work'' said Joseph heading up to the bedroom.

For he thought she must had gone to bed early. He entered the room that had a wooden desk, a chair where they put the clothes on and a tiny single bed. ''Ah I thought you were up - oh my Brenda you are bleeding'' said Joseph as he saw in horror.

For their white thin blanket was covered in the sticky red liquid. ''Joseph don't be frighten I want you to get the towel from downstairs'' said Brenda. ''No I am getting the doctor from across the road I know it is the middle of the night I am sure he won't mind it since he is one of my best customers'' said Joseph about to head out.

''No Joseph just get the damn towel I will be fine'' said Brenda as she gave a high pitch scream that could wake the whole neighbourhood. Doing as his wife said Joseph ran down to the kitchen where Brenda kept the towl for cleaning the dishes. He ran into the room to see something was tearing trying to get out of her stomach.

''Oh dear lord what is becoming of my wife'' said Joseph putting his hands together to pray for his family including himself believe in the faith of god. He rushed up to the bed but Brenda snatched the towel from his hands before he could catch a glimpse.

''I can handle this'' said Brenda as her voice tremble as Joseph came closer. His world came crashing down. As he saw two tiny baby mice asleep in her blood both girls. They looked the same but one of them had yellow blond patch of hair. He watched as Brenda stared up at him.

''Joseph they are ours they are beautiful'' said Brenda as she held them in her arms. Lord I ask of you he thought let them have no pulse or take these children I have no desire for.

But his thoguhts were erupted as he heard his newborn daughters begin to cry. ''Brenda are you mad how can we afford to keep them let alone feed ourselves'' he said angrily. ''But Joseph I thought you would be thrilled to be a father'' said Brenda confused.

''Proud, proud how can I be proud of that I would have them to be drowned at once'' said Joseph. Those words hurt Brenda right to the core. He had no right to say about them. They weren't asked to be born it just happened. It wasn't their fault as she felt her insides become enraged.

''Make me'' said Brenda in a low brave voice. ''Pardon Brenda what was that'' said Joseph as he hadn't caught the words. ''I said make me'' said Brenda saying it louder. Joseph stood there stun open mouthed. That was first time he had ever heard his wife talk back to him like that.

''You better had wish you never said that'' said Joseph as his eyes glared at her. Brenda watched him ran at her. Scared he would harm her babies she picked the two of them in her arms sheliding them from Joseph.

He rammed himself at Brenda as he hit at her slashing his fingernails deep into her body. Brenda felt after all the years she was treated by Joseph kept in the dark. As something came over her. She got quickly to her feet as her body become hotter and hotter.

''You want to know why you haven't met my family where is my answer to you Joseph'' said Brenda as a large blast of a fireball threw across the room. It made a direct hit at Joseph as he gave a bloodcurling scream as his body fell to the floor.

Brenda watched as his body began to burn. He pled with her to help him but Brenda blocked out his voice in her ears. As his body gave a foul rotting smell as she heard the sound of bones crunching. As the flames remained alight around the body. As she had only one thought on her mind.

As she ran past the dying body to get herself and her children downstairs. She would wait till the fire had died down returning to hide the body. Then she would take it to the cemtery to give Joseph a proper grave. When she had got to the door she felt something grab hold of her skirt.

It was Joseph's hand as there was still some life in him. As she saw the colour draining fast from his fur. As he open his mouth to utter something. ''Witch'' he cried saying the same word over and over again as it got louder and louder. As Brenda tried to kick herself free as her leg got burnt in doing so. She ran down the stairs.

She panted for breath as she couldn't hear his screams anymore. ''It is alright my little ones stay there mummy will be back she has to go and do something'' said Brenda putting them down in a wicker basket by the fireplace. As she ran back upstairs as there came the sound of something being dragged along the floor.

She locked the door behind after she left for the fear if anyone heard the noise from earlier. They would know the truth and then there was the fear of her daughters getting caught in the middle of it. As she travelled a long till she reached the old cemtery. No normal mouse dared come a foot near this place for many reasons.

But Brenda was no normal mouse she was different. As she remembered as a child coming to this place in the dead of night collecting nightshade with her mother. It brought back fond memory of her past life before her marriage to Joseph.

As she came to a spot as she found a shovel nearby as she began to dig in the soil till she came to a stop. She turned her head both ways in case someone was watching her. She dropped Joseph's body in the hole then she patched up the dirt with the same shovel.

She cringed in anger she hated her husband more than ever. She knew those like him who followed the path of god would be remembered and be given the worship and sorrow her kind weren't given. She remembered before arriving to Boston how her father told her the sad tale of how her mother died and how they had to flee Salem.

It was their home but it wasn't that they had to moved for any common reason. For the people in their town believed her mother was a wtich from the way of her using magic. As she was told how her father had fallen madly in love with her one day. But the others beleived she had enchanted him with a spell as they had lightened torches to the cottage. There they found the couple as Brenda had been born a few hours before as they had hide her from sight.

As her mother was dragged by two of the men from the mob as they marched into the square. Were she was put on trial and burned at the stake. They never had the right to leave her mother to die and they never found in their hearts to give her a proper resting place.

Later on they had discover she had a child believing it too would become a threat to their town plan to drown it at once. As Brenda's father fled with her into the night till they came to Boston. There she grew up happily then she met Joseph.

Maybe she didn't hear the wise words of her mother's dead spirit to listen as they were married. And now she was in this mess and had thrown her children into it as well without them asking.

''Wait a minute Katherine you said your mother cellected deadly nightshade with her mother in the cemtery but she was killed in Salem when your mother was a baby'' said Olivia.

''Yes that is correct and call me Kat I should explain that my mother felt grandmother's spirit was still with her as it hadn't left this earth when she was growing up so it felt when they left she left with them'' said Kat.

''Yes and I believe Olivia to hold your questions till the end of miss Katherine's story'' said Basil. As Kat began to head back to her story.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Little Angel

Chapter 2: Mother's Little Angel

It was two years since Joseph's death as Brenda had to make do with the less and less money that the mice were giving her. For she had taken up his craft as she opened a little shop below the flat in which they moved lived in Boston.

Brenda thought it right to move to the centre of the place so her two daughters Katherine and Belladonna would find some children around their own age to play with or find suitable husbands and jobs when they were older.

She given them those names because she thought she heard the name Belladonna from an opera singer and since Belle was such a divia in her eyes. Katherine earned her name because Brenda saw no evil in Katherine's soul as it was pure and sweet since the day she was born.

For that Brenda became more close to Kat as she became the apple of her mother's eye. But Brenda made sure to show some love for Belle too for she knew it would pain her in years to come.

But the odd thing was even if the two were close in a tight bond being sisters there were some differences about them. When it was mealtime Kat would allow to be fed without any fuss. While Belle on the other hand would spil her food about the table or floor causing a mess.

At bathtime Kat let her mother wash her but Belle would scream loudly holding onto the side as Brenda tried her hardest to get her in. At bedtime was the only time Brenda got some peace of mind to herself as she sat in her chair by the blazing fire as she closed her eyes to fall into sleep.

That morning was no different for Brenda had got the two of them dressed as she held their hands crossing the streets. As Brenda knew the fears that roam this place. The two were starting daycare that day. But it wasn't a pleasant sight for Brenda.

As Kat was quietly walking in front of making a peep but Belle cried so loudly as she clinged onto her mother's skirt. Many other mothers passed by with their children wondering what she had done to make her daughter upset.

''Belladonna stop that at once how come you can't be like your sister'' she hissed trying to control herself not to raise a hand to her child. As she dropped them both off as Belle stayed close to Kat.

As they entered the place the many other baby mice that were learning to walk and talk run up to catch a glimpse of their newcomers. But they stop dead in their tracks. They stared at Kat and Belle as if the two girls had created a bad smell around them.

Kat being curious about her new surroundings waddle up to nearest giving a sniff. Belle watched in annoyance to see this mouse feel the need to stick their nose up at her. It made them think they are better than them. As she watched in horror to see it kicked her sister to the ground.

Kat didn't mind for she fell on a soft landing since the floor was carpeted and that she didn't feel a thing. But Belle was having none of it as she ran at the mouse who hurt her sister as she opened her mouth digging her sharp tiny teeth into the arm.

The baby mouse cried in alarm trying to get Belle to release her grip on its arm but she wasn't letting go. The mouse running the daycare heard the noise going on as she ran up taking Belle off before she could do anymore damage.

She was placed in one of the pens till Brenda came tp pick them up. ''Oh Belle what are we going to do with you do you want to live a nromal life'' said Brenda carrying a tired Kat in one of her arms while she used her free hand to hold a wriggling Belle.

Belle stared at her mother as it seemed a battle of wits in the two pair of green jade eyes. Belle gave a tiny squeak. ''And don't talk back to me Belle like that I hope sooner in life you will see life won't be easy for you'' said Brenda.

The room faded back to the living room of Baker Street. ''So she was a vile since she was born'' said Basil. ''Yes but still she was only protecting Katherine at the time they didn't know any better'' said Hiram. Basil nodded. ''You may continue with your story'' said Basil turning to face Kat.


	3. Chapter 3: Testing of the Tides

Chapter 3: Testing of the Tides:

A few years had passed since Belle's attack on the baby but she wasn't charge for being young herself. Brenda tried to see peace with the mother of the child.

On their fifth birthday Brenda was in a rush to get her children off to school. As she tripped over a tiny object. She looked down to see Kat by the threshold. ''Kat you nearly scare me half to death'' said Brenda feeling how fast her heart went.

''I am sorry for frighten you mummy when is daddy coming to viist us'' said Kat turning her head to face her. ''Oh that listen Kat sweetie your father is far in a busy place when he can't reach us'' said Brenda trying her hardest to explain.

Brenda knew even if Joseph hated his daughters Kat still held a fondness for him in her heart. As she would sit very still by the door waiting for his arrival. As she imagined herself running up to him when he opened the door giving him a big hug.

''Mummy I am ready to go but I won't love it'' said Belle entering the living room with her backpack. ''Now Belle you don't know till you try it oh that reminds Kat, Belle'' said Brenda holding out two presents.

Both took them from her as Belle tore her gift open. ''Oh how quaint a book'' said Belle rolling her eyes. ''It is the best I can do besides it might help you learn'' said Brenda.

Kat opened hers to find nestle in a lovely ddoll made from china with glass blue eyes wearing a green dress with frilly lace skirts and a bonnet.

''Oh mummy she is lovely'' said Kat cradling her gift in her arms. ''Let me see'' said Belle snatching the doll from Kat's grasp. She exmained the features. ''How boring it isn't something you can play in case the fear of breaking her to pieces see'' said Belle as she cracked the side of the doll's face.

''Belle that is enough give it back to Kat'' said Brenda. ''Or that she might tear apart'' said Belle as she broke one of the legs off. Then she threw the doll onto the hard stone floor as the sound of it smashing into thousand of pieces.

''Come along Kat we mustn't be late for school'' said Belle as she left the house with Kat taking one last look at her destroyed present. Then she rushed outside after Belle.

''What a spoiled brat she was I don't understand why did you let her get away with it'' said Dawson to her. ''Because somehow deep inside of me I felt rather sorry for Belle since she felt she was treated unfairly by mother'' said Kat. ''Still she didn't have to ruined your childhood too'' said Olivia pointing this fact out.


	4. Chapter 4: Magic of Evil

Chapter 4: Magic of Evil

''Remember Kit-Kat we stick together alright you got that'' said Belle to her. Kat nodded her head to ask she understood. ''Good now if anyone gives you any grief leave them to me'' said Belle as they entered the school gates inside to their class.

''Now everyone we have two new girls joining us so be polite and on your best behaviour for them'' said the teacher as she stood by the blackboard. They stared as Belle and Kat entered through the door. All the other young mice knew who they were seeing the two sisters many times out and about with Brenda.

As they both sat the front of the class in the empty seats as Kat began to take her book out. ''I am sure you all know Belladonna and Katherine before'' said the teacher as she began the lesson.

Then Kat yelped as something made a hard painful hit at the back of her arm. She turned round to see one of the boy mice had thrown a pencil at her luckily it missed the true her head. She heard them sneer at her and Belle.

''Belle you think they hate us'' asked Kat in a low whisper. ''Oh just ignore Kat they aren't worth it with their laughing and pointing at us'' said Belle. In truth she was angry at someone was picking on her sister. Not someone she felt the whole class were against her and Kat. Belle felt she could handle herself.

While Kat on the other hand wouldn't say boo to anyone as she kept herself. As the bell rang for break Belle made a direct beeline for the group of boys who had dare to harm Kat.

''Hey is there something you find our names so funny about'' asked Belle with her hands on her hips glaring at them. ''Not Katherine's her name is a suitable one but yours what does it mean Belladonna'' said the leader of the group. Belle rolled her eyes. ''Because my mother thought it was beautiful that is why and if you dare pick on Kat again I will make sure to deal with it'' said Belle. ''Oh we are scared'' said the boy who had spoke as they ran off laughing.

belle felt like punching one of them in the face. But she knew a better way of getting back at them. For like their mother Belle knew she and Kat held the same special gift as she had. Belle waited till the end of school as she walked with Kat.

Brenda was busy taking care of the many customers who brought their shoes to be mended or fix so she couldn't come to walk home with them. They knew the way to their house. ''Mummy'' said Belle that night after dinner.

''Yes Belle I am about to ask myself how was school today'' said Brenda. ''it was terrible some boys were beastly to Kat'' said Belle. ''Were they did you tell the teacher'' asked Brenda turning to Kat.

She shook her head to answer her mother. ''Well then you know how beasts like them are taken care of but I will do it the normal way by speaking to the teacher tomorrow to settle it'' said Brenda.

''Oh mummy please don't I wish not to bother you for such a thing'' said Kat in fear. Belle sense her sister's fear and the subject was dropped. The following afternoon Brenda was called round.

''You must be Katherine and Belladonna's mother I thought so when I saw you we need to talk about your daughter'' she said. ''Kat hasn't got hurt again has she'' said Brenda scared in case she had. ''No no this is about Belle I walk by the desks I do to see what the pupils are doing at free time we have will you won't believe it the way she drawed it was so ghastly'' said the teacher shuddering.

''Can you show me by this meaning of ghastly'' said Brenda. The teacher nodded as she picked up a sheet of paper. It was a picture of a mouse laying with the hands bound to the chest as the body was gashing of blood as there were deep cuts as if the mouse had been used in some ritual.

''So it is common for my children to draw like that I see no harm in letting them share in my faith'' said Brenda. ''And what faith is that Mrs Brenda'' said the teacher raising her eyebrow at her.

''It is hard to explain but what I say is true it is natural how I see my children in that'' said Brenda. ''Mrs Brenda they aren't the same each day that passes I see a difference in the two as they are changing as Katherine is becoming a creature of our society while Belladonna I see something not right in that girl as she is forcing her sister along with her further into the dark'' said the teacher.

Brenda kept her coolness and calm as she tried to keep her temper down. No one had a right to force her children to do or say. They would do whatever they wanted. Still the teacher kept going on how they should kick Belle out of school but thought it was a bad idea in case Kat disappeared with her.

When she returned home she saw both Belle and Kat were sitting on her chair. She thought she heard them talking in low voices to the other. As they had stopped when she entered through the door in case she heard what was being said. Also she noticed Belle had a strange look in her eyes. A kind of crafty one that meant she was planning something nasty at hand.

She watched them rushed upstairs to their room. ''Should we be doing this I mean they were wrong in doing it but is it right to end a life so short'' said Kat. ''Oh Kat don't be so scared this what mummy said we must see to beasts like them to be taken care of'' said Belle.

Kat watched as Belle took out peices of cloth they kept for making clothes as they began to sew the cloth into dolls. ''Kat bring mother's needles'' said Belle as Kat did as she was ordered finding the needles that were taken from Brenda's sewing basket.

She handed them to Belle as she stuck them hard into the dolls as if she was piercing into their hearts. As she took Kat's hands as the two sat in a circle as they began to chant some words.

As the life was draining from the dolls bodies as if their life span was leaving them. As Belle was proud with her handywork. ''it is done Kat they won't bother you ever again'' said Belle giving a smile. But it wasn't a pleasant one. It was one of pure hate.

As all her gentle and kindness had left as it had wither like a flower. And in her place was a new Belle.

''So that was how your powers were unlocked'' said Basil. ''I am afraid so those poor mothers of the boys whose lives who we took'' said Kat. ''You mean whose lives Belle took'' said Dawson.

''No Dawson it felt I had handed her the blade of a knife myself after that I was so scared to leave the house so mother made sure we stayed inside'' said Kat.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to London

Chapter 5: Journey to London

During their lives Brenda tried ot make it busy for them around the house. She taught so many things. She gave them chores around the house when they didn't have lessons. Mostly Kat did all the cleaning, cooking, sweeping and washing. Belle did her best to stay away from hard work.

As she bribed Kat with treats and promises if she did her half of the work. It angered Brenda that her favoruite child was being made to be push around like a maid while her other daughter lay about doing nothing.

But Brenda never raised her voice or hands to Belle for the fear of her harming Kat with her powers. That time many mice were leaving heading to London to set up lives and to find better work for themselves.

Belle and Kat had been enchanted by the many stories their nieghbours told them. Specially the males who Belle tried to lure under her spell. But it seemed Kat's own beauty and kind nature won them over. After their fifteenth birthday as Brenda gave them both a pair of shoes.

Kat's were pink sandals as she wore a pink strap dress while Belle wore a green long sleeve dress with a collar and dark green heel boots. ''Oh mother isn't strange way you give us is becoming quite boring'' said Belle wrinkling her nose at this.

''But Belle it is best to accept who you are then seek higher things in life'' said Brenda. Belle gave a high pitch laugh. ''Accept who I am mother you know what I want for my birthday to leave this damn place for good'' said Belle.

Brenda felt taken aback. ''But Belle you are too young who will look after you where will you go'' asked Brenda. ''Mother I am nearly an adult I can handle myself I got enough money and things to live my life I am sure to find a perfect home'' said Belle.

''Fine I wish you luck Belle but hear my words you won't get a peny off from me if you walk out this door'' said Brenda as her tone was stern. Kat's ears pricked up. ''London I hear about it every time someone passes by I would like to see it oo mother'' said Kat holding a plate she was drying.

''No Kat I won't let that happen'' said Brenda worried for her safety. ''But mother she won't she will be with me'' said Belle. So Brenda was in defeat as she decided it was time to let her daughters go.

As Belle and Kat packed the few things they needed for the boat that was leaving that night. Brenda hugged Kat as Belle moved away from the embrace. ''Kat remember wherever you go I will always be with you'' said Brenda.

Belle gave a cough as the two left into the night as they traveled till they reached the land they heard so many times. It was big and full of mice that excited Kat so much she wanted to rushed up and greet them. But Belle held tight onto her arm.

As the streets were filled with the fog air as they searched for a place for the night. ''Belle I think we should rest then continue again in the morning'' said Kat. ''Nonesense Kat we will find our fortuen this night'' said Belle.

As she bumped into a male. ''Hey watch where you're going'' Belle snarled as they saw it was a brown mosue as his sky blue eyes seemed to make Kat's heart flutter. ''I am sorry miss I didn't see what I was - oh hello there'' said the mouse as he spied Kat.

She blushed at the sight of him as she was starting to have feelings she never had for any of the men back in Boston. Yes they would flirt and charm her with sweet words. But Kat had only them as friends or brothers. But this fine young english mouse was different she wanted to know why.

''Yeah next time watch your step come along Kat'' said Belle as her tone was icy. ''Kat what a beautiful name'' he said. ''it is short for Katherine'' said Kat. His heart beat the sound of her voice. True it was the same accent as this rude female mouse but hers was such sweeter and full of wisdom.

''Enchanting you aren't from around here are you'' he asked. ''No we are from Boston look it up'' said Belle about to push him out of the wya. ''Oh Belle don't he is such a gentleman don't hurt him'' said Kat.

''Belle'' he said saying the word as it was a bad taste in his mouth. ''It is short like mine for Belladonna'' said Kat as she flashed her eyes at him.

''Oh wait I know an old house that needs a few owners I will take you to it'' he said. ''Well it would be the decent thing you had done'' said Belle folding her arms. He ignored her as he took Kat's hand putting her arm with his. ''By the way I didn't get your name'' said Kat.

''It is Robin'' he said showing her a dazzling smile as he took the lead as he lead down them down a long narrow street. Till they came to an old house that was empty as it seemed no one had given it any love.

''Oh it is wonderful we will take it'' said Belle snatching out her sack of money. ''You know it isn't safe for a young lady such as yourself to be wondering around especially at night'' said Robin as both him and Kat stared into each other's eyes.

''Well maybe sometime you could show me around'' said Kat. ''Kat come here at once'' shouted Belle as Kat walked across up the steps till they were out of sight.

''So that was how you first arrive here'' said Basil. ''Yes'' said Kat. ''And Robin was he your husband as it seemed you two really much love each other from your story'' said Olivia. Kat's body began to tremble as she tried to control herself.

''Yes I wish never to relive that horror that happened to him'' said Kat. ''Then that means you must had met others as well we might had known'' said Hiram. ''Yes one his name was Professor Ratigan'' said Kat as everyone gave a gasp.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Professor

Chapter 6: Meeting The Professor

''Excuse me did I hear you say Ratigan'' said Basil choking on his words. ''Yes that was right Basil both his and my paths cross once not think Belle was the only one he knew'' said Kat. ''How exactly did you two met'' asked Hiram as everyone in the room shuddered.

It was two years since Kat and Belle had settled down in their new home in London. Both didn't mind being near the water as Belle had grown to it now. As she would make herself look highly in her house. While Kat spend her time in the garden they had.

As she cared to the flowers as she used her powers to keep them from dying. Also Kat had noticed the strange change in Belle. As she saw her sneaking out of the house at the odd hour if it was day or night. She would wait up for Belle for she still had that tight bond with Belle.

''Belle where have you been'' said Kat rushing out her room to greet her sister. ''Kat stop being like mother I am fine'' said Belle.''You know I can't help it I worry about you'' said Kat.

Coupe of times in the afternoon Kat would be sitting by her chair by the window as she had caught Belle sometimes walking home with a well dressed rat she had never seen before. She knew other rodents lived in London but she had never lay eyes on them.

He turned to the window as he caught a glimpse of Kat. As the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine. There was something about him that made Kat feel uneasy about she didn't know what.

She watched as both departed as she heard the door open. She saw Belle enter the room. ''Belle who was that rat I saw you with ealrier ago'' asked Kat. ''What oh him that fine gentleman is Professor Ratigan he wished to see you as I told him about you but I said it wasn't the right time'' said Belle.

Kat felt glad inside she had never heard of him which meant he must be important. ''By the way you are welcomed to join us sometime'' said Belle. That request hurt Kat inside. She desire never to see Ratigan after her first sighting of him.

''Belle we are both seventeen after I can choose my friends'' said Kat. ''Like that foolish rude Robin'' said Belle. ''Belle stop it he isn't foolish or rude'' said Kat. ''Well Kat have it your way'' said Belle angrily.

The next day Kat waited till Belle had gone as she slipped otu she wondered where Robin was this time of the day. She had found him heading straight to Regent's Park. ''Robin'' said Kat calling out his name as she ran across the street.

''Katherine you alright you couldn't had been knocked down by a passing coach if you weren't careful'' said Robin taking her hand. Kat felt her sadness and pain leave her as soon she and Robin touched. It felt he understood her than any mouse she had ever met. It made her feel she could tell Robin anything her hopes, dreams and fears even the secret both her and Belle had.

''So Katherine you wish to have a tour around London'' said Robin. ''Oh yes I would really much love that indeed'' said Kat as both blushed. He took her arm as they walked around every place Robin told her about. Katherine loved his accent true it was different to hers but something about it made her heart swell of hearing his voice.

Kat tried to say things in his english tongue as she was finding trouble at first but she was getting the hand of it. ''See you are talking as if you grew up all your life in London'' said Robin. Kat blushed her new voice sounded so gentle and tender as she was leaving her old life behind.

Suddenly the smile faded from her face. Robin saw the horror on her face as she was pointing to something in front of them. ''Robin it is himj'' said Kat in fright. Robin stared to where her finger was pointing at to see what had frighten her.

His face turned with anger at the figure in front of them. ''Oh stay away from him Katherine that Ratigan is nothing but bad news'' said Robin as Ratigan stood in front of them. Kat was glad he hadn't spot them for his back was turned to them.

Robin steer Kat away as they walked back home as Robin said his goodbyes to Kat promising to see her again tomorrow. Her heart flutter at that as she entered the house. Belle entered to find her sister in a happy mood as she dusted around the living room.

''Why are you so happy all of a sudden'' said Belle. ''What oh I didn't notice'' said Kat. ''And why you speaking like some english mouse oh never Kat get changed we are going out tonight'' said Belle.

''Out where'' asked Kat. ''Oh it is a surprise an admirer has send you something far better to wear than old one you keep wearing'' said Belle. Kat tried to protest at this she loved her dress but she felt not to in case Belle got angry with her.

Belle handed Kat a beautiful gown a dark pink with long flowing sleeves and a collar that parted in the middle. Whoever had bought the dress had gone to much trouble get it. ''Beautiful and look your size come on put it on we don't want to be late'' said Belle.

Kat gave a deep sigh but she did as her sister asked as she changed into the dress. They left the coach that was waiting outside for them as it rode a long way till it came to a stop. ''Where exactly are we going Belle'' asked Kat.

''I told you it is a surprise'' said Belle giving a sly wink to her. As they entered a warm charming looking place as they sat down to a table in the far corner. Kat noticed it was set for three as she saw a third chair.

She pondered who it was in her thoughts when Ratigan appeared as he sat down beside the two females. ''Belle my dear you follow as I ordered and you brought the young lady as I asked you to'' said Ratigan.

Kat was confused she wondered if either of them would be kind enough to tell her what was going on. ''Yes I thought Kat was dying to met you'' said Belle as she gave her a little prod in the back with her finger.

''Yes I couldn't believe my ears when Belle told me she had a sister I thought you were her maid since I see some mice coming off the ships with some service with them'' said Ratigan as he laughed at this.

Kat cringed that laugh of his made her think he was crazed or mad so she settled on both of the two. ''Will we should get down to business since this is a special night that we celebrate your sister working for me'' said Ratigan. ''Isn't that exciting news Kat'' said Belle facing her. ''Yes at least you are happy'' said Kat.

''And I would like it eveyr much if you joined me as well'' said Ratigan. Kat thought this over she had only met Ratigan in a short time. True she did with Robin but there were a few differences between the two. For she didn't know what work Ratigan did or if she could trust him. In Robin's case she felt safe and loved with him as she didn't had the need to ask him any the answer was simple Robin was her friend while Ratigan wasn't.

''No I mean it was a lovely thought'' said Kat. Ratigan tried to hide the annoyace of her refusal as he gave a smile pretending to shrug it off. He always got what he wanted.

''Very well if that is decision'' said Ratigan. As the two chatted while Kat felt the odd one there. As if she had no need to be there or to come in the first place. She thought of leaving the two.

But that smile of his scared her nside. It wasn't a friendly one it was more one a tiger made before pouncing on its prey. Kat felt she needed to qatch her back with Ratigan about.

''Did he try threaten you'' asked Hiram remembering the way how Ratigan was towards him. ''No oddly enough after he said that was it'' said Kat.


	7. Chapter 7: Matters of the Heart

Chapter 7: Matter of the Heart

Kat ran down the street as she exit the place. As the bottom of the skirt of the dress trail around her feet. She had manage to slip away when Belle and Ratigan were talking to each other.

She didn't stop till she saw that she was lost and no clue where she had gone to. For the bulidings are much grander and spendid than her own home. As the gardens had rare flowers or ones she hadn't seen in bloom. She watched from the safety of where she stood in wonder. For a couple were walking past with their child as they held each other's hands happily. If only Kat thought I could find someone who care and loved me too.

She saared at her own face in the puddle of water nearby. ''Oh who will ever love someone like me'' said Kat to herself outloud. Suddenly she heard someone heading towards her. Panic in case she would end up in trouble as she search for a way out or to hide.

Her hopes were dashed as she saw no escape as the person got closer and closer. ''Katherine is that you'' came a familliar voice that warmed her whole soul. ''Robin'' said Kat as she turned round.

For he had walked out a two storey building coming down the steps that lead up to the door. ''You live here'' asked Kat staring at the building standing by itself. ''Yeah it is for the time being I am studying since I left my parents they lived a few miles away'' said Robin pointing forward to the grand houses behind her.

Kat stared aew silence so Robin used to stay in one of those houses. ''So what are you studying'' asked Kat. ''Law I hope one day to rid all the rodent world of those who wish to bring harm to others'' said Robin calmly folding his arms.

Kat was impressed by this so he was willing to put his neck on the line for others. ''And soon I will have seeing that rat behind bars that is what everyone desires of him Ratigan that is'' said Robin. Suddenly Kat shuddered in fear that name again as alarm bells rang in her head.

''Robin strengely enough I met him'' said Kat in a low voice. ''Really did he try to hurt you Kat'' asked Robin rushing over her as he exmained her whole body. ''No no Belle is working with him now and they wanted me to join them'' said Kat softly. ''And you must had said no Kat'' said Robin. ''Actually Robin I didn't give him an answer'' said Kat.

Robin turned to face her seeing sorry and frighten in case of her getting hurt. ''Let me guess that dress he gave you as some reason to trap you into working with him'' said Robin. Kat was confused by this. ''Robin what you mean by trapping me'' asked Kat.

''It means he can do whatever he pleases with those born with gentle hearts like you Kat oh you are so much different than her find a way to break free from her'' said Robin. Kat thought it odd he had called her by the short form of her name the way Belle did. Not by her full name as she felt these strange changings inside of her.

Also Kat heard him call her different she didn't fell different from her sister for they were both born with the same white fur, the same green jade eyes even if Belle's were holding a wicked glint in them, the same height and wieght. She tried to think this through as they didn't wear the same colour dresses or shoes. Maybe London had brought the Belle that was sleeping inside of her sister all this time. And the protective and supporting one had disappeared when they left Boston.

But still Kat felt there was some of her still in there. Kat saw Robin begin to walk back in as she rushed after him. ''Please don't leave me'' said Kat. ''I am not going anywhere Kat'' said Robin.

''I know but I can't bare to be alone especially at night'' said Kat. ''Why'' asked Robin as they looked deep into each other's eyes for the first time. ''It is hard to explain'' said Kat as Robin felt he didn't need to ask anymore questions as he led Kat inside.

Soon he locked the door. Kat was hit by the warm blast of heat from the fireplace. She had never once in her life since moving into her new home had she once felt such warmth. Belle told her it was a waste to keep a fireplace. Also in the room was a chair, a sofa and a clock ticking away. She saw in the back was a stove on top of some burning logs. with some plates standing at the sink.

''I sorry if it isn't your liking without a table or such but it is the best I can live with the money I get'' said Robin. ''Oh it is wonderful it beats my house by far'' said Kat beaming at him. ''Well I think I can still hear my mother groaning when she comes by to visit me with father oh how can you in such a place she tells me or how I can't find a suitable girl to settle down with'' said Robin.

Kat giggled at this. She felt he was lucky to have someone to come round and speck to him. It must be nice since Kat never remembered a time when her and Kat had anyone coming to their house for tea or for mindless chat.

''I would like to met her someday'' said Kat as Robin smiled at her. ''I wish you would'' said Robin. Kat smiled at him then he snapped into action. ''Kat hand me that briefcase over there'' said Robin pointing to the case by the sofa as Kat picked it up.

As soon both their hands touched a strong wave flowed from the two of them. ''Robin how old are you'' asked Kat curiously. ''Eighteen I turn nineteen in spring'' said Robin. Kat's eyes glowed at that. ''I will be eighteen in autumn'' she said happily.

''Really'' said Robin as he felt the thrill of this knowledge. ''Well Belle and I will be exactly'' said Kat as Robin's face fell. ''What exactly are you doing anyway'' asked Kat talking about the case in her hands. ''Well I am suspecting the death of Joseph who died in Boston'' said Robin as the call for adventure entered him.

He saw Kat's eyes had a new emotion in them it was longing. ''Robin that was my father's and I have a funny feeling it could be the same one'' said Kat slowly. Robin eyed her at this. ''Really I didn't know'' said Robin.

''It is alright I never got a chance to know him even if I wanted to strongly'' said Kat. When she touched the case flashes of her past of when her and Belle were born. Kat saw in horror of how Brenda had burnt Joseph to death.

Kat's heart beat so fast so their own mother murdered their father in cold blood. If Brenda could kill that must had given Belle the drive to do so. ''Kat what did you see'' asked Robin holding her hand as she felt the softest of him leading her out of the dark.

''Robin you mind I stay here just for the night I don't know when Belle will be home'' said Kat. ''Sure you can stay in the spare room'' said Robin. As Kat felt that was better. ''Kat what exactly did you see'' asked Robin.

Kat turned to face him. ''Robin I saw my own mother murder my father'' said Kat as Robin felt he was about to feel sick and dizzy wanting to grab anything mostly Kat. But the knowledge he had was he bare to break her heart.

''Kat did you read the papers'' said Robin as Kat shook her head. ''It said Brenda took her own life for she couldn't bare knowing the powerful secret she held inside of her'' said Robin.

Kat trembled at this that meant the only person she had left in her life was Belle. No that wasn't true she had Robin too which meant she was completely alone. After dinner as they ate on their knees. ''Kat that was the best meal I had in ages'' said Robin. ''Why thank you Robin it was all I learned from my time growing up'' said Kat.

She felt a huge lump in her throat. Wodering should she tell Robin about her and Belle's talent. If she didn't then she would one day end up losing him. ''Robin I have something to say it made be hard to take or uneasy to be prepared for'' said Kat. ''Will say Kat I won't see how if you keep it bottle inside of you'' said Robin.

She sat Robin down after she had cleaned the dishes. She explained everything her birth, how her family was untreated fairly, the boys who picked on her at school, her and Belle's strange drawings and the death of the boys. Plus the dreams she had of hearing other voices in her head.

''I know you think I am mad or a witch I don't blame you but Robin you were the only good thing I had when I arrived here - '' said Kat as Robin stopped her. ''Kat I think what you are is strange but it is also beautiful it is who you are don't hide yourself forever'' said Robin.

''The spare bedroom is still free if you want it'' said Robin. ''Oh yes that would be lovely'' said Kat as she began to leave the top room after Robin told her where to go. She is enchanting Robin thought i hate how creeps like Ratigan can treat her the way Belle does how she can easily push poor Kat around'' said Robin as the blood in him boiled and raged.

Kat entered an empty bare floor room as it had a singled bed and a bedside table with a wardrobe. Kat didn't mind as her body was too tired to leave and Robin had been so nice to her. As she fell on top of the bed closing her eyes to sleep.

The following morning Robin awoke to find Kat awake and waiting for him with a full cook breakfast. ''This is my way of showing thanks'' said Kat sweetly. Robin wondered who had taught her to cook not Belle. For he knew he had only met her a while it felt he knew who she was. The type that avoided getting their hands dirty. Probably Brenda taught her how to cook before passing away.

''Robin I would like to see what your world holds teach me about it'' asked Kat after they had eaten. ''Oh right wait right here'' said Robin as he went up the stairs and return with a few books under his arm.

For the next few days as Kat felt for the first day the feeling for doing something for herself rather than to what Belle told her to do. As she sat by Robin's side as he taught her things that went on in London. His culture, the people around them, the things around them, the places.

He taught her so much in that short space of time the two were becoming too close sometimes Robin would take Kat outside to see what else was in London. Also he taught her how to dance. It felt right being with Robin. But in her mind something was holding her back Belle.

She had to go back to her soon. One early morning she slipped out the spare room as she walked into Robin's room. His clothes were spread on a chair by the wooden desk as the curtains were drawn with a bed as she saw the figure she was looking for slept.

She walked tiptoe to his bed as she knelt down giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''I love you Robin'' Kat whispered in his ear as she slipped out the house before leaving a note. She didn't want Robin to worry when he woke up to find her missing.

She walked down the street with the warm sun down her back as she had arrived back at her house. Somehow it felt cold and lonely when she came nearer to it. Somehow the love in it had vanish. She opened the heavy wooden door into the hallway.

''Belle'' called Kat in case her sister was still out. As Kat stopped seeing her face in the hall mirror as it looked different as it was glowing for the first time in her life. ''Kat where have you been'' shrieked Belle's voice as her eyes narrowed at her with her hands on her hips.

''I am sorry for leaving you and Ratigan like that it won't happen again'' said Kat. ''It will certianly not he is coming round for dinner tonight I want you to be on your best behaviour Kat is that clear'' said Belle angrily.

''Yes Belle very clearly'' said Kat lowering her head. ''Oh now look what you done by ruining my beauty sleep'' snarled Belle.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Gained

Chapter 8: Lost and Gained

Later that afternoon Kat was standing at the stove in the hot kitchen as the window was closed. As she wore her old dress as she was busy mixing food items in a large cooking pot. Belle bursted into the room.

''Kat what are you cooking why aren't you dressed it'' she demanded. ''It is a tasty fish stew ''I hoped Ratigan would love to know a part of our background or tradtion'' said Kat softly.

''No good Ratigan wants the best hurry Kat I think the shops is still open are you doing standing around here wasting time'' said Belle furious. Kat started to speak but she stopped herself. She ran in time as she picked some ingrediments Belle had wrote on a list for her.

Kat had bought the tiems racing back home to find Belle in a light blue strap dress with an emerald necklace. She noticed Belle was setting the dining room table laying the cultery, plates and glasses. Somehow Kat felt Belle was going alot of work to impress Ratigan.

Why of all nights he had to pick this one to vist them. Kat wished she could sneak out to met Robin again. They could go over some more lessons for her or Kat giving him some more help on any files he had. She was coming on well with her powers as they had come in useful.

After she had helped Robin discover the death of Joseph he went straight to the police. They solved and closed the case. She lay the two bags she was carrying onto the floor. ''Good you got the items on the list hurry get dress at once he will be here already - oh no he is here'' said Belle hearing a knock at the door.

Kat stared at the clock it was five in the afternoon Belle told Kat he wouldn't arrive till seven that night so they had two hours till his arrival thinking he was early. Belle opened the door to find Robin standing on the doorstep as her face fell.

''Oh it is just you I thought it was someone important'' said Belle annoyed. ''I am wondering if Kat is free this evening to come this evening for dinner at my place'' said Robin beaming at her as he felt her foul mood wasn't letting him down.

''No now scram'' said Belle folding her arms as her eyes stared dangerously at him. ''But she doesn't have to cook I have dinner all planned'' said Robin trying to explain. ''The answer is still no'' said Belle as she forced the door shut slamming it on his face.

''Who was that Belle'' asked Kat coming out of the kitchen hearing the loud noise. ''No one Kat now get everything set than go upstairs and get dressed at once he will be here any minute' said Belle as Kat could hear the nervous tone in her voice.

As the hour at hand arrived Kat was dressed in her new dress as she felt wearing it uncomfortable. As there was another knock at the door. ''It is him Kat get the door'' said Belle full of excitment.

She went straight to the door as she did as she was told to find Ratigan standing before her. ''I brought these specially for you miss Kat after your sister told me you loved flowers very much'' said Ratigan holding a bunch of red roses in his arm.

''They are lovely indeed professor but it best till we are properly at ease with the other that it is better to call me Katherine'' said Kat taking the flowers from him. ''Oh Kit-Kat don't be so rude in front of our guest'' said Belle giving a harsh giggle at her.

''It is alright my dear Belle'' said Ratigan giving Kat a sly smile. The way he smiled at her sent chills down her spine. It wasn't normal as if he was keeping some monster inside of him at bay.

As they sat down as Belle had ordered Kat to put the flowers in a vase with water as it sat in the middle of the table set for three. Kat tried to hold down the soup in her stomach even if it wasn't ageeing with her. As she had bit her tongue by accident a couple of times as she tried to keep herself from crying out in pain.

''I see your sister has such an amazing sense of humour'' said Ratigan. Kat didn't feel she was telling a joke or saying something witty or funny. It felt in her heart that they were both laughing at her. She wished she could escape from the room.

''Belle may I be excuse'' asked Kat. ''No Kat not till this evening is over'' said Belle angrily. ''But Belle that isn't right if I did something wrong with Robin he would be give me kindness in return'' said Kat sweetly.

Ratigan gave a hurtful laugh at this. ''Robin that young well refined lad who has only enough money to buy a single rose'' said Ratigan. Kat was shocked so like Robin he too knew about her friend.

But she felt he was more than a friend to her as she felt they had a tight close bond thatn no one could tear them apart from.

''Oh that reminds me he came by the house earlier today looking for you'' said Belle. ''Why didn't you tell me'' said Kat shocked by this. ''Because he isn't worth your time you deserve better in life Kat we both do and I don't want this boy whoever he is to ruin that up'' said Kat coldly.

''If that is so if you are so sure on my future but you are wrong you know nothing about my dreams that I want to find a good man who will take good care of me and somedya to have a child of my own'' said Kat furious.

Belle stared at her open mouthed that was the first time Kat had ever stood up to her in all her life. ''I see the young lady is still too stubborn to see for her own good I will see myself out'' said Ratigan getting up from the table.

Once he had left Kat sat down in her chair as she was met by Belle's glaring eyes. ''I hope you are happy even if you think you are too smart to see the true path of power lies'' said Belle fuming getting up from her chair racing out the room.

Kat felt confused thinking either to leave her sister to calm down and go to visit Robin or stay and accept what she had done. Feeling the first one was better Kat cleared the dishes and food away as she began to left the house.

If she had looked back to see a pair of eyes staring out at her following her down the path from the curtains.

''Wait a minute so Ratigan felt he was in a relatonship with you'' said Olivia gasping from where she sat. ''No Olivia I could tell if someone had feelings of love or lust for me'' said Kat shaking her head.

''But he was willling to see it through that you joined him and your sister no matter what they did to hurt you'' said Basil pointing this fact of her story out to her. ''Yes and the lives of others'' said Kat.

As she walked down the road to Robin's place alone as she felt the feeling she wasn't alone. She turned her head around both ways as she began to turn the corner that that parted into an alleyway. She had sworn she had never come this place knowing she was lost.

That moment as she was about to turn back home some figures pounce onto her forcing her into the alleyway. As Kat tried to wriggle her way free but since there was more bodies on top of her as the main one in the lead pinned her down putting a sharp blade to her throat.

Kat tried to cry for help but her body felt powerless as her voice was stuck inside of her. ''She is all yours boys but remember be gentle with her'' said Ratigan's voice it sounded coming from the enterance to the alleyway.

Soon as he left the male mice now she knew worked for him as she felt they attack her. As one hit her so hard in the stomach as one banged her head so hard by grabbing hold of her hair while another felt over her body.

The fourth began to undo her clothes but they got far the sound of footsteps stop them in their tracks. ''Hey get away from her'' cried Robin's voice in anger. As they turned annoyed they were disturbed with their work as they pounced on top of him.

They felt they would continue with Kat after they had got rid of Robin. ''Stop it leave him alone'' cried kat in fear and anger as a huge blast came from her body as it hit them in perfect motion as it sent them out the alleyway down the streets out of sight.

''Robin'' said Kat worried in case they had done any damage to him rushing to his side. ''it is alright Kat stay back'' said Robin as his voice sounded a weak. It was too late for she had caught a glimpse of a few drops of his blood falling to the ground clasping one of his hands onto his side.

She knew one of those creeps Ratigan had ordered had manage to piecre their knife into him. ''No Robin let me help'' said Kat puttting both her hands on where it was badly cut.

He watched amazed as her magic had healed up his side making the bleeding stop. He knew he was right all along with her. But he feared if she went back to that house Belle would be waiting for her. He felt sick at the thought and if Ratigan had got word. He couldn't bare to see Kat in any harm.

''Kit-Kat I am not letting you go back to her you are welcomed to stay as long as you like with me'' said Robin. Kat felt her heart filled with joy at the thought of being every moment with Robin. She felt it worth more than spending another day with Belle. As he took her hand as they headed to his place for the night.

''What that fiend how did he'' said Basil angrily trying to control himself. ''I understand your anger'' said Kat. ''Yes but it was a relief that Robin was nearby or else they could had crushed your skull'' said Dawson.

''Or because of one of them kicking your stomach Damien could had be born with a serious illness or something'' said Hiram. ''Yes but it was a miracle he didn't'' said Kat.


	9. Chapter 9: Despair

Chapter 9: Despair

Kat felt happy for the past few months as she had no further contact with Belle or Ratigan. But a part of her missed her sister so badly. Maybe it was the bond she still kept to her heart for her.

Robin had been so kind towards her letting her live in his flat. A couple of times she had met his parents. They both came from a well brought up background in the high society she wondered why Robin had left that all behind him.

For both Robin's parents Mr and Mrs Robertson now she knew her love's last name where kind thoughtful creatures with good jobs aand vast fortune. But Kat didn't care for that as Robin's mother fussed and fonded over Kat as if she was her own daughter.

Sometimes she would catch bits of his father telling him he better think of marrying Kat before someone else came along and snatched her from him. Robin gave a groan saying he would marry when the time was right.

''Your parents are great to get along with I like them very much especially your mother'' said Kat one night after dinner a year later after she had turned the age of nineteen.

It was a light autumn evening as the fire burned at a low heat. ''Well you must be the first for mother never got too close to anyone before hand but still she think it would be nice if I produce some grandchildren for her a heir or two to carry the Robertson name'' said Robin giving a sigh.

Kat pondered that thought in her mind thinking Mrs Robertson would make a fine grandmother as she would fuss over their children a son or daughter a few as she would come to visit them with her hsuband. They would spoil them for hours or come round to babysit when Kat and Robin decided to go out for the night.

''What are you thinking about Kit-Kat'' he asked her. ''Oh nothing just about what the future lies for us that is all'' said Kat dreamily. She noticed Robin moved a bit in his chair as he was trying to find the words. She found out what he was trying to say the following morning as both were engaged to be married.

Robin's parents were thrilled as the news spread about London as it appeared in the evening papers. One night a wekk later as Robin had gone out for a walk around the park since Kat was tired from discussing the wedding plans with him.

As he gazed fondly at his future wife lay in the chair with her head on her arms with her eyes shut. If only he had her gift then he would know what she was dreaming about. But feeling no need to pry into her private life he went out for his evening stroll.

Kat awoke to hear loud knocking at the door. She knew it wasn't Robin for he had gone out a few minutes ago since meant he couldn't be back by now. She rushed to open not wanting to be rude to whoever it was.

But she got the fright of her life to see in frozen terror to find Belle standing on the doorstep. Odd she saw her sister was happy to see her as Belle threw her arms around Kat giving her a tight hug. It felt she was squezing the life out of her.

''Oh Kat so this where your boyfriend lives'' said Belle wrinkling her nos ein deep disgust at the place. ''Husband to be actually Belle yes you are welcomed to come in if you like'' said Kat pleased to see Belle wasn't angry or ready to attack her.

Belle stared as she stood thinking either to go inside or speak to Kat on the doorstep. She choose the first thing since her sister was inviting her into what was to be her home.

Belle choose to sat on the sofa while Kat returned to her seat. ''I know Kat I read the papers so where is the happy groom this evening for I see he had left his charming bride to tend to the house by herself'' said Belle.

Kat was surprised if Belle knew about the marriage then why didn't she say something or saw the tiny diamond ring that sat proudly on her finger. ''I don't see what you are going through this whole thing Kat'' said Belle.

''Because I love him Belle oh it is wonderful he is wonderful everything is coming together'' said Kat dremaily then she faced Belle. ''You are welcomed to come to the wedding it is a small gathering a few of friends Robin knows is coming and members of his family who live in the countryside his parents sent the invites already but I am sure I have a spare around somewhere'' said Kat.

''No thank you I think I am busy with some other plans that day'' said Belle getting up. ''Oh you worried Ratigan won't approve you going will I think if you ask him'' said Kat. ''Kit-Kat listen to yourself you think this is all going to be like a fairytale that you and Robin get married and live happily ever after'' said Belle angrily.

''Well yes Robin and I am very happy -'' said Kat as Belle cut her off. ''I was about to tell you Ratigan has the date set that is why I came looking for you then you go off chattering about Robin'' said Belle.

''Belle what date are you talking about'' asked Kat as she saw her sister knelt down before her grabbing her hands in hers. ''Just wait a few days only a few before you think of having any children Kat for I know it is rude and hurtful but I fear the way we were born that we couldn't have any children'' said Belle sounding sad for the first time in her life.

It felt odd it was in Kat's mind that Belle was crying out calling to Kat's aid to help her. ''But what if Belle that risk can be wrong'' said Kat. ''Please Kat think about it I went to see Ratigan I told him how you wanted the family lifestyle about wanting a child'' said Belle.

Kat felt sick and angered by this. How dare her sister go behind her back and speak freely to the one rodent who had made her life hell. Didn't Belle understand what he had put her sister through or about her own actions cost her.

''Belle you should had known then to speak about my private matters with someone I rather avoid'' said Kat. ''Listen Kat he knows this family like us they had moved into London a mouse he has a little girl I felt once Ratigan told me about them I knew they would be perfect for you'' said Belle.

Kat tried to fight back the question but her curious mind won over her. ''What you mean perfect for me'' said Kat. ''Well Ratigan and I thought will it was mostly Ratigan's plan that after this mouse whoever he is Ratigan wants his help that we take you and the little girl into the countryside you will be safe no one around there knows who you or her are'' said Belle.

Kat felt either to throw Belle out the house or yell at her to leave. It hit her in the core. She had no desire to split another family apart for her own sake. ''Belle it is wrong to take a child from their real mother and father'' said Kat. ''Well there was that or'' said Belle.

''Or what'' said Kat raising an eyebrow at her. ''Or you could marry the guy'' said Belle. ''Belle'' yelled Kat in horror as she jumped off her feet. ''What if he is older than me and besides I am to be wed to Robin'' said Kat angrily.

''Well we thought we could say your husband to be had a nasty accident'' said Belle thinking that part over. ''Belle no look I know what you were trying to do for me it was sweet but still very wrong'' said Kat pointing this out to her.

''Very well then but you will learn in time Kat send my regards to Robin when you see him'' said Belle as she exit the house. Kat felt her cheeks went red hot. She had no desire to be apart of Ratigan's plans as she slammed the door shut. Ratigan that name made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. She hated him, she hated the ground he walked, she hated his guts.

She wished whoever this family was Belle was planning to harm with him to be careful and to get out of London at once.

''So did she show up to the wedding'' asked Olivia curiously. ''No though I wished she did it would had been nice to see her again or at least talk her out of it'' said Kat giving a deep sigh. ''But still it was best not to ruin your important day'' said Hiram.

They noticed Basil hadn't spoken for a while. ''Miss Katherine this family Belle told you about did she tell you the name of the family'' asked Basil as his eyes were deep in thought.

''Yes she did she approach me on my wedding day'' said Kat. ''But you said you never saw her'' said Dawson. ''No no it was at the wedding party when the guests were celebrating our good fortuen to be together Belle appeared she marched straight to me and whispered in my ear that we needed to talk'' said Kat.

''Were you scared in case she tried to harm you'' asked Olivia. ''No I was more worried Robin's safety as he was by my side when she saw me I told Robin I wouldn't be be long but she still tried to push me into helping her I felt so special in my wedding dress I still have it'' said Kat.

''I knew you would lovely in white but why hold onto something that you wouldn't use'' said Dawson. ''I don't know why'' said Kat as Basil gave a cough. ''Miss Katherine the name please'' said Basil.

''Yes it was Flaversham'' said Kat as everyone stared at her in stun silence. Olivia's eyes harden. ''I hate her I hate her even more now for what she wanted you to do'' said Olivia angrily.

''Yes Olivia understand you were only little at the time Belle thought you wouldn't expect such a thing to happen but I guess that prove her wrong again'' said Kat softly as she patted her head.

''I am glad you didn't accept it'' said Olivia happily. ''I do too'' said Kat giving her a smile. ''Did that witch have any knowledge about you afterwards'' said Basil. ''She did well it is better to explain'' said Kat.

She rushed through the storm as some of her hair was getting wet. She didn't care as she found the house she was looking for. Climbing up the steps of her old house knocking on the door calling Belle's name by hope that she was in.

Luck had it she was as she opened the door. ''Kat-Kat this is a surprise look I don't have long I got to start work'' said Belle happy to see her sister. ''Belle I have the best news ever'' said Kat beaming. Belle stared at her sister's outburst. ''Will you better come in'' said Belle letting her inside.

''Belle remember you said we couldn't have children well'' said Kat opening her cloak. Belle stared open mouthed there was a bump in Kat's stomach. ''Robin can't believe it either when he got the news well it happen a few days ago I wasn't feeling well so Robin called out for the doctor to come by the house and told Robin to wait till he saw what was wrong with me will Belle isn't this exciting news you are going to be an aunt'' said Kat.

She waited for her reaction. Belle stomped towards her with her eyes fixed on Kat with rage. ''Get rid of it'' said Belle coldly. ''What'' said Kat shocked. ''You heard me get rid of that thing at once we are already under way with Ratigan's plans and I don't want it ruined by a crying ball of fluff'' yelled Belle.

''But Belle it is my right either I want to keep the baby or not'' said Kat then she stared at Belle. ''Belle he broke his promise to you that he would not harm the girl yet I got word he tried to murder her and a detective named Basil'' said Kat.

Belle eyes widen how did Kat find out. ''So it wasn't his fault she was being impossible with him and besides don't you ever say that name in this house he is the reason for all this'' said Belle sharply.

''Belle oh please leave the life of crime come and live with Robin, me and your nephew'' said Kat. ''Oh great Kat is a boy'' said Belle annoyed. ''Belle you won't listen to reason look around you it has been four years Ratigan is dead, his criminal world is falling apart why can't you face it and accept defeat'' said Kat softly.

''Kat that is where you are wrong soon Ratigan will be brought back to the living someway'' said Belle. Kat guessed by that crafty look in her eyes Belle was planning something. ''Belle can you leave the matters of the dead and living alone'' said Kat.

''Never you will see where the true power lies'' said Belle angrily. ''Why did you went to visit her while you were pregnant she could had harmed you and the baby or worst killed it'' said Basil.

''I had to she had to know about Damien before his birth she was still part of my family'' said Kat. ''How old were you when you were expecting Damien'' asked Olivia. ''I was twenty three so was Robin so we have no problems to worry about the age difference'' said Kat.

''And is why it is time for you to go to bed'' said Hiram. Olivia got to her feet then she turned to face Kat after hugging her. ''I have one last question to ask Kat'' said Olivia. ''Course what is it'' said Kat. ''How did Robin die'' asked Olivia.

That moment the thought of reliving the memory pained Kat too great. But she was prepared it was time they learned the truth. 'He died while protecting me it was my own stupid fault Robin told me to stay behind while he went to look for food the catthat lived in that house had saw him it would had ate him if I hadn't used a spell on the log but maybe if I had listen he could had still been alive today'' said Kat bursting into tears.

''Shush Kat it wasn't your fault as you said if you hadn't had helped he would had been eaten by that cat'' said Basil trying to calm her down. ''Yes excuse me go ahead with your usual business'' said Kat. They felt she needed some time to herself as she handed Damien to Basil.

He stared at the tiny baby in his arms turning to face them. ''I feel it best if we get some sleep I would put Damien up to bed'' said Basil. As Kat stood in the hallway trying to wipe away her tears. ''Miss Katherine don't be sad I understand how it feels to lose a husband'' said mrs Judson coming up to her.

''Oh yes you must had been heartbroken when Mr Judson died how did he met his end'' asked Kat. Mrs Judson put a finger to her lips. ''That is for another time how Katherine don't feel sad this is a joyful day for those you had befriended will guide you and who knows your heart might be healed again'' said Mrs Judson as she walked away from her.

Kat was confused by this as she headed upstairs. Maybe Mrs Judosn wa right as Kat had others like Basil, Olivia, Hiram, Dawson and mostly Damien. And no one was taking them away from her as she would die trying for them till her last breath.


End file.
